Stepmum
by creans09
Summary: Phil & Sam are divorced, their daughter is struggling to cope! Will they ever find each other again and just who is standing in their way. Explosive story inside! *!Huxon!*
1. Issues

**Don't hate me for this, I had this idea for this fic after watching the movie Stepmum!! enjoy!**

Phil Hunter had the perfect life seemingly, a fantastic career, a beautiful daughter, an awesome car and to top it all of a stunning wife. Most of his male colleagues were jealous of the man who had it all.

"Good morning baby" he smiled to his petite blonde haired wife before giving her a kiss.

" morning gorgeous" she greeted her husband

"do you know how lucky I am to have a wife like you" he said

" well I would be even luckier if I had a husband that didn't snore and keep me up at night" she replied with a smile.

" You know we have half an hour before I have to get Rachel up for school" Phil winked

"Oh are you propositioning me Mr. Hunter?" She questioned.

With that cheeky Phil Hunter grin he nodded and dived onto his wife in a mad moment of passion. Everyday with his wife was the honeymoon period, it never got boring. When it was over, she breathed deeply "was that 30 minutes?"

"nope, we still have another 10" he puffed giving into desire one more time.

Rachel Hunter sat at the breakfast table quietly eating her cereal, she hated her life right at this present time and she had good reason to. "Morning sweetie" her dad said planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

" Dad I'm going to be late, let's get going" she snapped.

The blonde figure entered the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee " Morning Rach, you all set for exams?" she asked sipping the hot liquid.

Rachel didn't answer her, she put her bowl into the sink and exited the kitchen declaring " I'll be in the car Dad" slamming the front door behind her.

"Phil I can't take much more of this, I'm making an effort to get on with her, but she just doesn't seem to like me" His wife said.

" Debs, I'll get her mother to have a word with her after school, she goes back to Sam's tonight. I'll see you at work shortly" kissing his wife and leaving.

Phil had been married to Debbie McAllister for the past 2 months, they had got together after having an affair which followed the break-up of his marriage to D.I. Sam Nixon. Previously he had been married to Sam for 17 years and they had their daughter Rachel together. The deceit was too much for Sam and she ended their marriage. Phil and Debbie had now been together for 18 months, but Rachel refused to accept them together and spent the entire time at her dad's in silence, speaking only when necessary.

"Rach" Phil began in the car "how about I take you and Debbie out for dinner tonight before I drop you back to Mums?"

"no thanks Dad, I'm going to the cinema tonight with Mum" she replied getting out of the car and slamming the door hard. Phil sighed to himself and sped off to work.

Coolly walking into the CID office, his ex-wife was already there, he tutted to himself as he watched her look at her watch "Philip you're late" Sam Nixon reminded him, she was like an army major.

" yes well I had to drop our daughter off to school" he replied walking into her office.

" I hope she wasn't late Phil" Sam said shuffling some paperwork around on her desk " I don't want her attendance falling"

" Sam we need to talk about Rachel, she's not getting on with Debbie at all" Phil informed her.

Sam looked up from her paperwork " can you blame her? I mean this woman wrecked her parents marriage. Do you really expect her to want to play happy families?"

" You need to talk to her Sam, please"

" fine I'll talk to her tonight, why don't you and Debbie come over, I'll cook. Is that what you want? She asked.

" Yes" Phil said walking away with a smile.

Later that evening after work, Sam Nixon picked up her daughter up from her friend's house " hey darling" she greeted Rachel with a kiss. " did you have a good time at Dad's?"

" it was ok" Rachel said belting up

" That's good, Debbie and Dad are coming over for dinner, I'm going to make spaghetti"

"what why does she have to come?" Rachel protested.

" Rachel, I know me and your father are split up, but we're still friends, we all have to get on" Rachel didn't reply, instead she just rolled her eyes.

Sam spent ages preparing the perfect spaghetti, it was her speciality and Phil's favourite food, even though they were divorced, Sam always had a love there for Phil and no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't go away.

The doorbell rang "Rach, can you get that?" Sam called putting the finishing touches to the meal.

" yeah" she replied not interested, opening it, she wasn't surprised that it was Phil and Debbie.

" Hi Rach" Debbie smiled leaning over to give Rachel a hug but she turned away " Dad" she acknowledged leading them to the dining room.

Rachel began laying the food down not wanting the evening to go ahead, but she knew it would with or without her approval. Soon, they were all sitting down to the meal that Sam had cooked. Debbie and Phil had brought white wine as a goodwill gesture.

After what seemed an eternity of no-one speaking, Sam broke the ice "So Debbie how's married life?" Sam asked.

"it's great" she replied rubbing Phil's hand as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Rach, how did you get on with your exams?" Debbie proceeded to ask Rachel " I was thinking of maybe taking you shopping as a treat, you know just you and me".

Again Rachel didn't answer, to which her father stepped in " Rachel, could you answer Debbie please?" he said sternly.

Banging the fork onto the plate, she eventually spoke to Debbie, but it wasn't the reaction that she wanted " Debbie why do you pretend you're interested in my life?".

Debbie was totally unprepared for that question "I care about you and your dad" she replied taking a sip of wine.

Sam poked her dinner with her fork feeling extremely uncomfortable wondering if she should say something.

" well I don't care about you, I don't like you Debbie. It's bad enough you had to sleep around with half the nick but you have to sleep with my dad and ruin my parents marriage. I hate you and I will never, ever like you. Mum may I be excused?" Rachel may have been young, but she shocked everyone to the core with that very sentence.

"Rachel Hunter apologise this second to Debbie" Phil said harshly.

"no and you can't make me" Rachel said defiant as ever. Sam agreed with her ex husband and demanded that Rachel apologise, but she left the table and walked away.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Rachel shouted into the dining room " I won't be back in your house Dad until that slut's gone" she shouted, next sound they heard was the slamming of Rachel's bedroom door.

They all looked at each other not quite believing what just happened

"well" Sam said trying her hardest not to laugh "that was eventful" taking a sip of her wine.

**_Well shall I continue, that's just a light chapter! There's loads more planned!! Review please xx_**


	2. Sam's Crazy Plan

**A/N: Hey, I have a crazy idea of how I could get Rachel & Debbie talking, it's pretty crap, but bear with me. It was all I could think of, I have something big coming up**

**In the mean time, enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Having waved off her ex-husband and his new wife, Sam darted up the stairs to talk to her daughter. She didn't think that Rachel was in the wrong at all, it was a pretty hard thing for any 15 year old to try and come to terms with. Sam took a deep breath and knocked the door, she could already hear the pounding music, Rachel's way of drowning out events happening around her.

" Hey sweetie, are you ok?" she asked turning the music off and sitting down on her daughter's bed. Rachel who previously had her back turned to her mother looked round, tears dripping down her face

" I hate her Mum" she replied " Why can't Dad just come home and for it to be the way it was before"

" Things have changed sweetheart, you'll need time to get over it and it will get easier I promise you" Sam comforted her " now listen get some sleep, big day tomorrow, you have your first exam" with that she gave her a kiss and a hug.

" Mum, does Dad hate me?" Rachel said laying down as Sam pulled the blankets over her.

"Of course not, he loves you, he's just a bit annoyed but he'll come round. I don't want you worrying about that, your exam's tomorrow" Sam responded turning the light out.

"OK Mum goodnight" she sighed turning over to go asleep.

The next morning as Sam walked into C.I.D, her ex-husband greeted her already at her desk. Setting down her coffee, she looked amused as she thought about last night " Hello Philip can I help you?" she smiled.

" Oh you're enjoying this ain't you Sam?, did you speak to Rachel, that was completely out of order, Debbie is very upset"

"Phil, what do you want me to say?, I tried to play mediator, it didn't work. She won't accept you and Debbie. There's nothing I can do or say that will change that" Sam sighed taking a sip of coffee.

"Maybe if I speak to her, on my own or we could do it together" Phil continued " or we should get Rachel and Debbie alone together, they would have to talk"

Sam shook her head " no way I am not getting involved in any of your crazy schemes, she does not like Debbie… I-I-I"

Phil cut her off " Sam, me and Debbie are in this for the long run. She stays with me every week. They have to get on, I need you to help me"

" Fine what do you want me to do?" she asked desperate to get Phil out of her office so she could start on her paperwork.

"When she goes to your mother's next weekend, I'll get Debbie to pick her up. She'll have no choice but to talk to her" he suggested.

Sam looked mortified " That's a four hour trip, I was thinking just lock them in the basement for an hour or so and who's to say she'll get into the car with Debbie anyway"

" OK fine, you have a point Sam. I can't believe I'm actually considering locking my daughter in a basement to talk to my wife" he replied

" Well Philip, I've been known for my unusual parenting methods before, we'll do it this weekend. Now get your arse out of my office, I have work to do" she smiled before getting stuck into her paperwork.

Later that evening Phil caught up with his wife " Debs, let's go, I'm taking you out for a meal" he smiled.

"Mr. Hunter, you are quite charming, you do know how to treat a woman" she sighed happily linking him and walking to their car " did you speak to Sam about Rachel, I was thinking we should just leave it, I mean maybe Rachel will come around in her own time. It's only been a few months Phil"

"Well I did talk to Sam and we've come up with a plan and I'll tell you all about it in the car" Phil replied.

"Oh so you're playing arbitrator now are you Phil?" Debbie asked climbing into the front passenger seat.

"Just call me Gandhi" he grinned slamming the car door.

Debbie was intrigued by her husband's proposition, she would do anything remotely possible to get close to Rachel. She'd wanted so much to be a part of her life, not just for her but for Phil as well. Debbie had even hoped that they would have kids one day, hopefully soon as Debbie had felt that her biological clock was starting to tick louder than normal.

"OK" she began "I'll do it but I'm not comfortable with this you know Phil, I'm only doing it because I want to get to know Rachel"

Before Sam knew it, it was Friday and here she was packing her things up and heading out to her car where she was met by Phil and Debbie

" we still on for doing this tonight" Phil asked his ex-wife, thinking back he was surprised at how much he still got on with Sam after everything he had put her through and yet here she was going out of her way to make their daughter like his new wife. It was times like this made Phil question had he done the right thing, but he loved Debbie, didn't he?

" Definitely, if you two stop by the house, I'll send Rach down for something, then we lock them in together" Sam said before waving them off, once they drove off, Sam gritted her teeth, it was all an act which she had politely put on, one way or another Sam was determined to get Phil back, she knew what a mistake she had made ending their marriage but once it was done Sam found she wasn't able to turn time back so quickly as Phil was now with Debbie. One thing was for sure, she was bringing him home to his family where he belonged but for now she had to play nice.

Arriving at Sam's beautiful semi-detached house- his former home, Phil knocked the door, Debbie reminded herself in her mind why she was doing this, for Phil, to impress him.

Sam greeted them with her usual cheery smile and mouthed to them " she's upstairs" before pointing a finger to the ceiling.

Phil gave Debbie a kiss on the cheek and said " Babe, I'll see you in a couple of hours" , she responded by giving her husband a passionate kiss. One thing that hadn't changed about Debbie's personality was her ability to wind people up and she knew that Sam was standing watching them, hopefully envious, but if she was, she certainly wasn't showing it.

Debbie took her position in the Hunter/ Nixon basement, drumming her fingers along the beams, she realised how crazy an idea like this was to get a teenager to like her. It just wasn't normal, if Rachel had been a boy, she could have maybe just flashed her bra at him and things would have been perfect, but then again when did anything since her relationship began with Phil seem normal.

"Rach, will you go down to the basement and bring some of the boxes up?" she could hear Sam calling.

"Yea sure Mum, but I don't know why you couldn't do it yourself" Rachel huffed making her way downstairs.

As Rachel made her way down the flight of stairs, the door suddenly slammed shut cutting off the light

"aww bloody great" Rachel cursed heading further down the stairs, little did she know that Sam was locking the door behind her. She turned the light on to be confronted by Debbie Hunter, her stepmonster- as Rachel called her.

"What the hell do you want?" Rachel snapped looking agitated at the mere thought of being in the same room as Debbie.

_OK was it that bad?? I promise something good's going to happen, just need to set the scene a bit :D and as always constructive feedback is welcomed ;)_


	3. Making her listen

"Look Rachel, you don't like me and I respect that, but I think we should talk, I'm a part of your dad's life. I know you resent the fact of how we came to be a couple, but you can't help who you fall in love with" Debbie said softly.

Rachel smirked and walked away from Debbie, she may have only been 15 but she wasn't going to let someone especially Debbie McAllister justify their actions after having an affair with her father and potentially breaking her mother's heart " Talk, you want to talk do you Debbie, fine let's talk, I'll go first shall I? I don't like you at all, you're poison, so why waste your time wanting to be someone's friend, face it you're just a mistake my dad isn't ready to face up to yet and when you least expect it, he'll be back in my Mum's arms where he belongs. You're a mistake"

Debbie gasped and put her hand over her mouth "I'm no mistake, but whilst we're talking about mistakes, do you think you're so perfect, that you don't make mistakes. Do you want to talk about what happened on 23rd July"

"You're so sad only you could bring that up to throw in my face" Rachel spat back.

"You came to me for help, I gave you it, I could have turned you away but I love you and I would never do that, I kept what you told me in confidence. I took you to the hospital, I stayed by your side and I didn't leave you not for one moment"

" I came to you for help, I don't deny that, I looked up to you like an aunt, someone I could be close to, a role model and all that time you were sleeping with my father, you were friends with my mum, you came on holiday with us. Tell me how do you think my dad would feel if he knew the truth" Rachel said pushing every button she could use.

"How do you think Sam would feel if I walked upstairs and told her the truth right now" Debbie retaliated.

"Go right ahead Debbie, but you have more to lose than me and we both know it, this conversation is over"

"please just listen to me Rachel, you know I'd never betray your confidence, just sit down for 5 minutes please" Debbie begged.

Rachel obeyed, she owed Debbie at least 5 minutes, she took a seat on an old armchair, opposite Debbie.

" Your dad told me that Sam, your mum and he were going through a rough time, the marriage was never going to last. He fell in love with me, I did everything I could to try and stop my feelings, but in the end our feelings for each other were mutual. We never wanted to hurt your mum or you for that matter, I'm sorry you found out the way you did. Your mum has moved on, you need to as well, your dad and I are discussing having children and I hope that when that happens. You'll be there for your future brother or sister" Debbie said reaching her hand out for Rachel's.

It connected with Rachel's hand for a brief few seconds, before Rachel felt a pang of guilt, she pulled it away and began to yell " You think my mum has moved on, well you have no idea do you, what goes on behind closed doors, you have no idea that she cries herself to sleep nearly every night and when she isn't spending her time crying she's bouncing off walls hyped to the eyeballs on antidepressants"

* * *

"Hello Philip" Sam greeted her ex-husband on the telephone "I have no idea how it's going, they've been down there for about half an hour, doesn't sound like anyone's yelling yet"

"Sam" Phil shouted into the phone "we soundproofed that 3 years ago for Rachel's guitar lessons, they could be tearing strips of each other for all we know. I'm on my way over"

" I do have it under control Phil, the things I do for you and your bit on the side" Sam replied.

"my wife" Phil corrected her "I'll be there in 10 minutes, you and your crazy ideas Sam, don't open the door until I get there"

* * *

"Do you really think been Mrs. Debbie Hunter is going to get you somewhere because it won't. Sleeping your way round the nick, let's talk about that. Oh yeah I know, my mum told me all about it, everyone in Sunhill only has nice things to say about you, well the ones that have been between your legs"

Rachel received a smack across the face for her words, Debbie thought Rachel would realise she had crossed the line but Rachel was nowhere near finished.

"not satisfied with my dad, you had my godfather Jack Meadows, Tom Chandler, well let's face it, he didn't do much for your career did he? So you thought I know, I'll sleep with one of the DI's, it doesn't matter that they were both husband and wife"

"Rachel it's different this time I swear" Debbie answered back.

"How, how is it different this time" Rachel asked pacing up and down hysterical.

"because I'm pregnant" Debbie blurted out.

Those cruel words rang round Rachel's head and it was in that instance she realised now her dad would never come back to them. She collapsed into a pile on the floor and cried "does my dad know?"

" No I was going to tell him tonight" Debbie tried and successfully managed to hug Rachel, she was worried that Rachel would reject her again, but having realised she was pregnant, it changed her perspective immediately.

"OK" Rachel said standing up "I'll accept my dad and you purely on the basis that there's a baby here"

"So we're good then, I'm sorry for slapping you" Debbie asked.

"Yes we're good" Rachel replied as Debbie reached in for another hug

"I'll never tell your mum or dad about what happened that night" Debbie smiled still hugging her.

"You better not" Rachel teased "I know some of your secrets too"

As Sam and Phil opened the cellar door, they laughed at Debbie and Rachel in an embrace " See Philip I told you, all my plans work out no matter how crazy they are"

Rachel stood up and hugged her mum " Dad I think Debbie has some important news to tell you, Mum I'll tell you upstairs"

Sam wrapped her arms round her daughter as they walked upstairs " you know I think that confrontation with Debbie just got you a well earned shopping trip" Sam giggled in Rachel's ear.

"Debs what's wrong, are you ok" Phil asked quite worried about his wife.

"Nothing's wrong, well nothing that 9 months won't fix"

"You mean you're pregnant" Phil shouted ecstatic throwing his arms around her.

As Phil did woops in his ex-wife's cellar, Rachel sat in the living with her mother watching TV, Rachel had just dropped the bombshell that Debbie was expecting.

"I'm going to go make a pot of tea darling" Sam said making her way to the kitchen.

She closed the door behind her quietly and reached for a bottle, leaning against the kitchen door in case anyone entered, she drank the liquid raw which burned but masked her anguish for a brief moment, after a few seconds she had drained the bottle and Sam slid down the door breaking down in soft quiet tears.

**_Aww poor Sam, don't hate me please!_**

**_Just what is Rachel's secret, find out soon xo_**


	4. Release Me

**_Hey guys, this chapter is mainly based on Sam, it's a bit crap cos I was tired lol!_**

It had been around three weeks from Sam's crazy idea of locking Debbie and Rachel in the cellar had worked, Sam's alcohol problem had still went un-noticed. She was feeling a little neglected with Rachel spending a lot more time at Phil and Debbie's house. She busied herself by throwing her head into a mis per case and keeping her mind of the idea that Rachel was having fun with her ex and his new wife now playing happy families. She secretly liked it when Rachel didn't get on with Debbie, but now things were different.

Sam's phone began to ring, her annoying little tone that Rachel affectionately put on for a joke, it was quite embarrassing whenever it rang in CID, she answered quickly "hi Rach, you're going where? No you're not, what do you mean your dad gave you permission, did he now?, I'll phone you back sweetheart"

She stormed towards Phil and gave him a glare "my office" she barked through gritted teeth.

Phil sighed and followed, he knew one of the main reasons for the breakdown of his marriage was down to Sam's army major routines, he just couldn't take anymore of being with his wife constantly, Debbie was a breath of fresh air having transferred to Barton Street, he didn't feel suffocated, it was different.

"Sam what is it?" he asked not wanting to get into another argument with her, Phil couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was angry.

"Did you tell Rachel she could go to Manchester?" she snapped slamming a pile of papers on her desk.

"Yeah I did why what's the problem Sam?" he replied straightening his tie and shifting uncomfortably.

"She's 15 or have you forgotten?"

"No I didn't, do you have me down as some bad parent in your book, she's going with Debbie" Phil answered back.

"What and you didn't think to talk it through with me.."

Phil cut her off " she's my daughter too and since when do I need your permission to book my daughter and wife a holiday"

"Since I gave birth to her" Sam yelled back "I'm not getting into this with you Phil, she's not going end of story"

Outside the office was rife with gossip as the former husband and wife's argument echoed throughout CID.

"You'd think they were still married eh?" Stevie giggled to Jo

"I know, God I could never imagine airing my dirty laundry in public" Jo replied back.

"that's cos you never wear any" Mickey piped into the conversation.

"Oy cheeky" Jo playfully slapped him "what do you reckon this argument's about now"

It was in that second, all three of them replied "Debbie"

"Do you think she's jealous?" Stevie asked " I mean it's no secret Rachel is now getting on with Debbie, she's pregnant, maybe Sam's jealous they're playing happy families, Sam probably feels left out"

"It's D.I. Hunter, sorry Nixon she doesn't feel anything" Mickey laughed.

"sssh something's happening" Jo said lifting her head up as the argument reached it's climax.

Sam's office door slammed open and she left the office in a whirlwind, she climbed into her car without a clue where she was going. Sam just knew she needed to get away from Phil, she loved him so much it hurt and with Debbie now pregnant, there was no way they would ever be together again.

* * *

"Rach we're home are you in?" Phil called dropping his car keys on the hall table and wandering into the living room, he found his daughter sitting with her laptop.

"Now dad don't be angry but I've bought a few things on your credit card, but they're all for the baby, I've kinda went made" she grinned turning the laptop round to show him.

"you did what?" he raised his voice slightly, but his heart melted, his daughter had finally came around to the idea of him and Debbie, he didn't want to rock the boat anymore.

"Oh let's see" Debbie smiled walking over to Rachel with one hand on her stomach, she kissed Rachel on the forehead and whispered "glad you're making an effort, I really appreciate it"

"Right now I'm going to cook dinner for my two favourite girls, what do you both fancy" Phil asked.

Both women seized the opportunity with both hands, Phil very rarely cooked and only did it when he was in a good mood.

"Chicken" they chorused not lifting their heads from the laptop.

The house was buzzing with excitement, Debbie had got her date for the baby's first scan at the end of the week, Rachel had just been asked to be godmother and they were all really looking forward to Friday.

Around an hour later Debbie wandered into the kitchen, Phil was standing in his apron putting the final touches to dinner, she threw her arms around him and kissed him affectionately " I love you Phil" she smiled.

He responded by kissing her back " this is the way it was meant to be- me, you, Rach and our little bubba", he rubbed her stomach.

* * *

Sam sat at her kitchen table draining her bottle of vodka, she felt empty and cold just like the vodka. Sam was usually a strong independent woman who would never be broken by a marriage breakdown but this time was different, she felt things would never be the same, she made a decision.

Her phone rang once again, that stupid ringtone, she answered it surprised to hear Jo on the other end.

"Hi guv, it's Jo, just checking to see if you're alright, you never came back to work, you know the mis per case"

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter anyway Jo, none of it matters" she slurred "I'm putting you in charge of the case, you'll be in charge of it all, I have to go I have things to do". She squinted one eye to end the call. Stupid people she thought worrying about me, I'm fine she tried to convince herself. Sam drunkenly stumbled towards the stairs.

"Stevie, I've just spoken to Sam and I'm really worried she wasn't making sense at all, I think she was drunk" Jo said to Stevie concerning.

"Yeah she's been acting strange all week don't you think? We'll go to the house and make sure she's ok"

They arrived at Sam's house and there was no obvious signs of life, Jo peered through the letterbox and saw the visible empty bottle of vodka.

"Right I'm kicking the door in" Jo said lifting her leg up.

"are you mad" Stevie questioned "it's the D.I.'s house, I'm not taking the blame for this"

Jo shrugged her shoulders and kicked the door in, it was quiet, they looked around and couldn't see Sam.

"she's been drinking a lot" Stevie concluded counting the 3 vodka bottles "maybe this divorce has hit her harder than she's letting on"

"sssh can you hear that?" Jo asked "it's running water"

Stevie saw the fear in Jo's eyes and the two of them bolted upstairs and their suspicions were confirmed by a horrific sight in front of them.

**_Oooh no, what's happened? well the story is called Stepmum- please don't hate me lol! R&R xo_**


	5. What friends are for

**_Hope people are still liking this- enjoy!_**

Jo dived into the bath and reached for Sam who had slid under the water, she grabbed her out and willed her to breath while Stevie called for an ambulance.

" Come on Sam, please you have to be ok for Rachel's sake, you can't leave not like this" Jo cried clearing her airways " Stevie she has a pulse"

" Ambulance is on it's way, should I ring Phil?" Stevie asked.

Sam coughed and spluttered " No", she gasped for air " don't ring him, I don't need an ambulance"

Jo came down to her level " Sam you tried to kill yourself, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I took a bath, I'd just had too much to drink, I didn't try to kill myself" Sam replied.

The ambulance arrived and took Sam to the hospital for a check-up while Stevie and Jo followed in their car.

"There's obviously something she's not telling us, something she's going through, has she not said anything to you, I mean you're best friends" Stevie said driving the car.

" I never thought I'd say this about Sam you know Stevie but I'm genuinely worried about her"

They reached the hospital and went to the ward where Sam was being kept, she was now hooked up to a drip and was asleep.

" Sam" Stevie called " are you ok?"

She opened her eyes " I'm fine honestly you two, I was just having a bit of a wallow and ran a bath, I just had two much to drink. You didn't phone the station did you?"

" No Sam" Jo replied " but I do think you need to recuperate and have a few days rest, I'm booking us a weekend away until you get back on your feet"

"And I'm coming too" Stevie piped up " this won't get to Phil we promise Sam if that's what you want"

"It is thank you both, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't came when you did" Sam thanked them.

"that's what friends are for" Jo smiled.

* * *

Later that day…..

Phil walked into the house having just picked Rachel up from school when his phone beeped.

**Phil, **

**I'm going away for a few days,**

**Can Rach stay with you?**

**Sam **

"that was your mum kiddo" he said following Rachel into the living room " seems she wants you to stay for another few days, I'm off now for a few days so I can spend time with my number one girl, do you mind?"

"Dad that's fine, but if you call me your number one girl again, I am going to vomit" Rachel replied.

"Well what do you feel like doing?" Phil asked now wandering into the kitchen " I'm going to make dinner, you want to help? Debbie's doing the night shift tonight, it's just me and you"

Rachel leapt from her chair and rushed into the kitchen and they began making champ an old Irish recipe Phil had picked up from his Mum.

After a while Rachel asked a burning question, one that she had always wanted to ask her dad but never found the right time, the right moment.

"Dad" she started " do you think someday there would ever be a chance you'd get back with Mum?"

Phil who up until this point was mashing the potatoes stopped and looked at Rachel

" why'd you ask Rach?"

"I know she still loves you and if it never worked out with Debbie, she'd have you back in a heartbeat" Rachel smiled laying the table.

"I don't know kiddo it's hard to say"

"but Dad are you happy?" Rachel found herself saying.

"at the minute Rachel I am but who knows what might happen in the future" Phil replied turning and finishing his potatoes.

Rachel left the kitchen and went into the livingroom, she found herself doing a little victory dance, even though she had now accepted Debbie, she was always holding out in hope that her parents would one day be reunited.

Having asked a similar question several months ago, Phil's answer was never, but now it was completely different and this thrilled her.

* * *

"Sam have you got everything you need?" Stevie called putting the cases into the boot of her car.

"Don't you sound like my mum" Sam laughed " I'm meant to be looking out for you, I'm the older one"

"I wouldn't take it personal Sam, she asked me if I had clean underwear with me" Jo interrupted to which they fell about laughing.

"where are you guys taking me anyway?" Sam asked climbing into the back seat of Jo's car.

"It's called Holly House, it's a beautiful Spa up north, you're gonna love it Sam" Stevie smiled.

"I've never been to a spa, but we should have finished work on the Michael Bryant case before we went" Sam said.

"No way we're not talking about work, about the famous Michael Bryant case" Jo said " that's the whole reason we're going away to get away from it all"

"Yes" Stevie added " you're not allowed to even think about it"

"OK" Sam giggled " I won't but it's going to be very difficult to switch off"

* * *

Debbie Hunter had the worst day ever, she'd just taken a grinding down from her new D.I., she glanced at her watch 2.00am.

She was meant to be working until 6.00am but she was allowed to go home early due to her pregnancy, it was an advantage she was happy to use.

Debbie walked up to the front door and yawned, all she wanted was a bath and a snuggle next to her gorgeous husband.

She ran a bath and climbed in, laughing to herself that her bump was now visibly noticeable.

"You're going to be massive aren't you" Debbie whispered to her bump.

After unwinding, she made her way to the bedroom and shook Phil awake " hey baby" she smiled.

"good shift?" Phil asked wrapping his arms around her.

"It was ok, but I'm more happier to be lying here with you" Debbie replied planting a kiss on his lips. It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Debbie awoke at just 4.30am in agony, something wasn't right, she shouted to Phil who woke instantly.

"what's wrong Debbie?" he asked looking frightened as she was clearly in pain.

"I don't know" Debbie cried "Phil something's wrong"

**_Oooooh whats happened?? R&R I'll try and get next chapter on during the week if you guys still want this!!_**


End file.
